Zero-G Golf
Zero-G Golf is a club-and-ball sport in which players use various clubs to hit balls into a series of holes on a zero gravity, internal course in as few strokes as possible. Most courses are contained in giant, tall warehouse spaces covering several city blocks. More exclusive courses are on orbital space stations. Zero G-Golf, unlike most ball games, cannot and does not utilize a standardized playing area, and coping with the varied terrains, artificial gravity bunkers, traps and portals encountered on different courses is a key part of the game. The game at the highest level is played on a course with an arranged progression of 14 holes, though recreational courses can be smaller, usually 7 holes. Each hole on the course must contain a tee box to start from, and a putting zone containing hazards, tubes and geometric angles more typically associated with the time-honoured Terran pastime of Minigolf, plus the actual hole or cup (4.25 inches in diameter) . There are other standard forms of terrain in between, such as the spaceway, rough (fist sized floating caltrops causing an obstacle), artificial gravity traps (or "bunkers"), spacial repositioning portals, and various hazards (water, rocks, fescue) but each hole on a course is unique in its specific layout and arrangement. Tee sections can be played from either zero gravity or under artificial gravity depending on the design of the hole, but the main driving sections are always zero gravity. Unlike the traditional game of golf, described in the Great Library, the final section of each hole, the putting zone, uses a geometric layout often requiring non-traditional putting lines such as bank shots, and artificial obstacles such as tunnels/tubes, ramps, concrete/metal/fiberglass forms, and moving obstacles. Some putting zones are played in zero gravity, others under full artificial gravity. Zero G-Golf is played for the lowest number of strokes by an individual, known as stroke play, or the lowest score on the most individual holes in a complete round by an individual or team, known as match play. Stroke play is the most commonly seen format at all levels, but most especially at the elite level. Major Zero G-Golf Championships The majors are Zero G-Golf's marquee events. Elite players from all over the sector participate in them, and the reputations of the greatest players in Zero G-Golf history are largely based on the number and variety of major championship victories they accumulate. The top prizes are not actually the largest in golf. However, winning a major boosts a player's career far more than winning any other tournament. If he is already a leading player, he will probably receive large bonuses from his sponsors and may be able to negotiate better contracts. If he is an unknown, he will immediately be signed up. Perhaps more importantly, he will receive an exemption from the need to annually re-qualify for a tour card on his home tour, thus giving a tournament golfer some security in an unstable profession. Although the majors are considered prestigious due to their history and traditions, there are still other non-"major" tournaments which prominently feature top players competing for purses meeting or exceeding those of the five traditional majors. The "Directors Tournament" is played at the same course, Crea Orbiital Club, every year, while the other four rotate courses according to the host. Each of the majors has a distinct history. Major championship winners receive the maximum possible allocation of 100 points. List of Major Championships * The "Directors Tournament: Hosted By A.C.R.E. at the Crea Orbital Club, Demnoph * The "Emperox's Cup" : Host rotates through the Noble houses. The trophy is actually a relic cup of an old Emperox. * The "Corporation Grand Chlem": Host rotates between the major corporations in the sector. PRISM, Deathless, and Trillant Ring. * The Zero G-Golf Open: Well Known Courses Popular with nobles, celebrities and sector corporation management, courses are found across the sector, well know courses include: The Crea Orbital Club The Crea Orbital Club is a private members-only country club based in the orbit of Demnoph, with its accommodation and facilities available exclusively to its members and their guests. Only A.C.R.E. Directors can become members. Vechernyaya 14 holes Club (Name Under Review) Located on the moonbase of Mavlakis, incorporated many of the natural features of Mavlakis. Category:Entertainment Category:Sports